X(One Shot)
by BoysWithMicrophones
Summary: *BXB, don't like don't read!* *Set during and after Hunks & Homecoming* Austin runs out of the gym after hearing Ally and Gavin's new relationship and suddenly gets a surprising visitor that comes through his window. *AustinXBoyOC
1. Chapter 1

Austin couldn't help it. After hearing what Ally had said about Gavin being her new boyfriend, he had ran out of the school's gymnasium and teared the streets until he reached his home.

That was where he was now. At Home. In his room. Sulking into his pillow, curled up under the sheets. His bedroom door was locked, so that no one would get in. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes, he didn't even take his sneakers off when he entered his room.

His parents were asleep by now. They didn't even come to check on him to see if he was okay. To see what was the matter. It's because they didn't care. But he really didn't care. All he wanted was to be alone. And since Ally obviously no longer had the hots for him, he was going to be forever alone. Well, that's what _he_ thought.

_For now._

He really didn't notice the faint _'wsssshhhh'_ing of his bedroom window opening, his loud sobs drowning it out, along with the small creak of footsteps as the pair of feet quietly crossed his bedroom carpet. The figure frowned at the sulking blonde and sighed silently.

_'You'll be happy soon my love. I promise'_

The figure's shadow drifted over on top of Austin's body, harshly grabbing onto the back of Austin's bright yellow overshirt, slapping his other hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Austin's eyes widened, all of a sudden the tears has stopped and his sorrow replaced with fear. The assailant thrown Austin off the bed and onto the carpeted floor, straddling the struggling blonde's backside, pressing a hanky that was soaked in an all-too-familiar-chemical.

But, Austin, being the oblivious person he breathed in the fumes, which he had made the big mistake because, 5 seconds later, his head collapsed on the floor, it had knocked him out in a matter of seconds...

* * *

The soft leather cuffs bounded his ankles and wrists in a spread eagle position on a bed, a silk business tie tied tightly around his eyes as an accurate blindfold. Austin bit on the inside of his cheek as a pair of wet lips attacked his neck with kisses.

"Let go of me! Stop you fucking freak! Let me go!"

A small tear slipped from under his blindfold, the figure above him smirked. "Oh Austy...Nothing could ever make me do something like that," A medium deep voice spoke in a husky tone to him, Austin gasped and blushed. One, because this was no crazy fangirl that wanted to fuck him. It was a boy..Two, the boy called him Austy. Three, this voice strangely sounded familiar..But yet he still had no idea who this person was.

"P-Please...I don't feel comfortable doing this...Please I'll do anything...Just let me gooo!" Austin whimpered as he struggled in the cuffs. "Oh please Austin...You need this..You..You need me. Just think of how...How your heart was crushed by the one girl you thought you loved. The one who went out with someone else. Think of the anger you have at her, and Gavin. For stealing her from you. You need to de-stress baby," As the figure said this, his hand was trailing down Austin's chest, lightly brushing against his nipples through his wife beater that he had wore earlier, his yellow over shirt tossed on the floor next to the bed.

Suddenly all that anger and sorrow came back to Austin's mind in just one swift memory...

_"I just wanted to tell you...I'm not going to be working with Gavin anymore." Ally looked up at Austin, who whispered out a 'Yes!' causing Ally to giggle silently._

_Austin blushed. _

_"I..I mean..Awe why?" Austin smiled quietly at Ally, hoping for the answer he was wanting to hear._

"_We...We wouldn't want it to complicate things-" "Wait...How would it complicate things?" Austin's slowly raised a brow, his smile turning into some sort of grimace._

_"Because...We shouldn't work together..If we're going to date."_

_Austin's smile fell immediately, he swallowed the big lump in his throat as tears threatened to come from his eyes. "You two are...Dating?"  
_

_"He asked me- Austin where are you going? AUSTIN WAIT! AUSTIN!" Ally, Trish, and Dez watched in shock as Austin ran out of the gymnasium, tears rapidly rolling down his face._

_The one person he thought he loved...He had just found out that she didn't love him back..._

Austin lips curled together in anger, his hands balling up into fists as if he wanted to just punch something or someone. Preferably Gavin. The boy smirked as he planted a feather-like kiss to Austin's lips. "I guess that's a yes?" Austin let out a small smile and nodded. "Yes...I say yes..Just one thing..What's your name?"

It was silent for a few minutes, until the person sighed quietly. "Just call me...X."

"X?"

"Yes Austy, X."

"But..I wanna know your real name," Austin frowned. X couldn't tell, but he knew Austin was making his puppy dog eyes that he's made on Ally before around school. "You will soon baby. I promise." X kissed Austin once more, undoing the cuffs that connected him to the bed, sliding up the white fabric material of his wife beater up and over his head, then coming a friend on the yellow over shirt on the floor, soon joining with both boys' jeans.

X shoved the blonde down on the bed, climbing on top of him, sending him in shock. X chuckled going back to leaving trails of wet sucks and kisses all over Austin's neck, drawling out a low yet long moan from the singer. Austin started to grind hard against X, both of their moans echoing off the walls as they had their steaming make out session.

After leaving a few dark purple hickey's on the blonde's neck, X worked down south, gawking over the blonde's body. Austin had perfect rock hard pecs, his little nipples just as hard. X moved his eyes down, looking at the perfect six pack across the blondes stomach, X imagining himself gently biting and licking the skin. The thought made his bulge throb with lust. Austin quickly searched for the waistband to his boxers, for him still being blindfolded. He raised his hips off the bed, teasingly sliding the pair of black boxer briefs off his ass, shucking them with the rest of the clothes that lay on the floor, revealing himself in all his glory.

Austin had a 6-inch cut cock, but with a full hard-on, like he had now, grew an extra 2-3 inches. X couldn't help but blush. Austin smirked, even though he couldn't see, he knew X w as completely mesmerized. X then couldn't help it. X flipped then over once again, this time Austin taking the top, his face right above the clothed tip of X's cock. A faint blush spread across his face as he lightly kissed the tip, drawing a small mewl from the stranger.

"Mm...Austy...It's getting kind of hot in hear..Do you mind?" He gently took Austin's wrist, hooking his fingers into the elastic of the small, tight white fabric of his American Eagle briefs.

Austin let out a long sigh as he gently peeled them off his thighs and shucked them on the floor as well. Then Austin didn't waste any time. He went down on that cock, X letting out a loud moan as Austin's mouth slurped and licked around his rod. "Ohh! Yes! Austin!" X grabbed fistfuls of his beach blonde hair.

Austin groaned as X clawed and teared at his scalp, sending vibrations through X's cock, causing his sack to churn as the cum threatened to break free from it's restraints.

X pushed forcefully on Austin's head, making sure the tip of his cock aimed to the back of the singer's throat, softly thrusting into his mouth. "Oh! Austin! I'm so close!" That made Austin pull his head away from X's cock, making him pout.

"Aww baby why'd you stop?"

Austin couldn't help but giggle as he tried to find his way up to X, X grabbing onto his forearms to keep him from falling off the bed. Austin leaned down, whispering into his ear, "Because I wanna feel your fucking seed leaking out of my ass when you fuck the living god damn shit outta me," He growled seductively, making X go hard as the dirty talk flowed so easily from Austin's mouth.

"Now fuck me god dammit," Austin smirked as he collapsed on his hands and knees wagging his cute little ass back and forth, aiming it as high as he could, for X to see it in all his glory.

X got even harder, if that was even possible. "Oh Austin..What a lovely ass you have." X mimicked the voice of Red Riding Hood, causing Austin to giggle. "Come and get this lovely ass!" Austin yelled, as he propped himself higher up onto his hands hands. X growled as he gently grabbed onto Austin's thighs to steady him, and shoving into Austin's little pucker, a gasp coming from the singer's lips at the sudden feeling. He squirmed around, trying to get used to the feeling, his growls and gasps of pain, quickly turning into groans of absolute pleasure.

"You sure your alright-"

"Don't even ask me that! Just fuck me til I can't walk man!"

X didn't dare think twice as he started to pound through the tight walls inside of the blonde, Austin's loud moans drowning out the loud slapping of X's balls against the bottom of Austin's ass. Austin's arms suddenly felt like collapsing as his whole body suddenly went numb, too distracted with the pleasure coming from the dick that was buried deep inside of ass, and couldn't help but let his eyes roll back into his skull as he felt the tip of X's cock, barely even grazing over his prostate.

Austin's moans sky rocketed, making X smirk knowing that he had finally hit the jackpot.

X started to pound deeply into the small nub of Austin's prostate, causing the blonde to gasp and squirm under his weight, feeling his ball sack churn deeply. "OH! X! EXXXXXXXXX! I'M CUMMING!" And that Austin did, shooting his load all over the bed sheets.

Seeing Austin's dick shoot spurt after spurt of his seed, caused the reaction for X to shoot his load deep into Austin's ass. The blonde groaned, sinking himself onto the bed, only having enough energy to slide the silk tie back up over his eyes after it falling down. X smiled at him, lightly dragging his lips against his jawline. Austin let out a few chuckles wrapping his arms around X's neck, kissing him gently on the cheek. X sighed quietly, lightly kissing his nose, getting up and putting his clothes back on, he got ready to walk out, but made his way back to Austin, kissing him passionately on the lips, which Austin couldn't do anything but kiss back.

The kiss felt so...Real. Nothing like he had ever felt with Ally. NEVER.

X smiled bending down and whispered into his ear. "Meet me tomorrow night at the beach if you want to do this again...I'll be waiting Austin...I hope to see you again. Wait at least 30 seconds to untie your blindfold and leave." And with that, X sprinted out the door, slamming it shut. That's when Austin immediately yanked off his blindfold, running down the stairs and looking out the window..Only to see a raven-haired man running down the street. He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, but smiling as he got dressed, wondering what tomorrow night would bring to him.

* * *

And Austin did just that the very next day. He waited at the beach for X, and he was surprised to feel the silk tie slide back over his face, strong arms scooping him up into their arms and couldn't help but giggle knowing it was X.

And they had sex right there on the beach that night, X even letting Austin top.

And Austin kept seeing X time and time again. And they all stopped..Around the time Austin comforted Ally when Gavin had broken her heart, dumping her for Kira Starr. Then..They had just kissed, Austin finally asked her out again and she agreed...Then..X never came around after that, making Austin feel empty...

Now enough summaries.

Let's get to the present.

Here we are right now with Austin, quickly storming away from his girlfriend, Ally. Well..Ex-Girlfriend. They were currently in school and he had caught Ally flirting with Dallas, the cellphone accessory guy that worked in the Miami Mall. They had then gotten into a fight, Ally screaming and protesting that she wasn't flirting and that Dallas wasn't doing absolutely nothing wrong.

She was taking his side against her own boyfriend.

Austin flung open the janitor's closet quickly shutting it and slid down the wall, scooting into the farthest corner of the closet, pulling his knees up to him and cried in between them in complete heartbreak and despair.

_Where's X..? I need him so much right now..._

Speaking of that, he was too busy crying loudly into his knees to where he didn't even notice the door quietly opening, the person quietly making his way into the room, pulling his snapback and sunglasses closer over his head and eyes. He bent down in front of the crying boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright there bud?"

Austin's eyes popped wide open as he heard the sweet, husky voice, his head snapped up and he nearly squealed. "X!" He cried, flinging his arms tightly around his arms around his neck tightly. "Oh my god I've missed you so much!"

Austin then felt complete once again. "Oh Austin...I've missed you too.." X whispered into his hair, kissing Austin's forehead. Austin let out a small sniffle. "Than why don't you see me anymore..X I've been dying to see you for weeks...Did I...Did I do something wrong?" Austin whispered with complete hurt in his voice, letting the tears roll down his face. X sighed, feeling guilt swell up in his chest. "No...Baby no...You didn't do anything wrong...I just...I just felt like you didn't want me around anymore...I thought you would be better off without me." X looked down at his feet, his sunglasses slipping to the tip of his nose. Austin gasped, shaking his head madly wondering how X could ever think of such a thing. "X...Your one of the best things that's ever EVER happened to me...I don't know what I would ever do without you," Austin whispered the last part, but X could still hear it loud and clear.

X looked up at Austin, and couldn't help but press his lips against his, pulling Austin close to him and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Austin couldn't help but let out a small mewl, wrapping his arms around X's waist, closing his eyes savoring the taste of his sweet lips once again.

Bombs seemed to be going off around them as they never separated from each other until Austin pulled away, catching his breath before staring at X;s covered face. "Okay I can't take it anymore!"

Austin threw the snapback and sunglasses against the wall, to see X's true identity. He gasped at who he saw.

_"James."_

James stared wide-eyed at Austin as he tried to take in the shock.

James was a 18 year old, just like Austin. He didn't really talk much to anyone for that matter. He always remembered seeing James look at him from across the classroom, as if he was mesmerized. It always made Austin feel uncomfortable and would always curl his face up in disgust and awkwardness and quickly go back to paying attention to the teacher.

Austin stared at the raven-haired boy, running a hand through his blonde locks while James looked like he was about to cry. "P-Please don't hate me Austin...I'm sorry I did all of this to you and I totally understand if you never ever want to-Mph!"

He was interrupted by Austin's lips crashing hard onto his, cupping Jame's face in his hands and rubbing his thumb lightly with his cheek. James felt like he was going to collapse under his knees if he didn't feel Austin's tight grip on his arms.

Austin then finally pulled away, wiping the stray tears that must have fell from his eyes. "James...I could never be mad at you...I finally realized that I don't want Ally...All I want is you. I know that may sound cheesy but I don't care! I love you James! You made me fall in love with you and I couldn't be any happier!" Austin preached, sending James into complete shock.

He had liked Austin for a really long time, ever since he had finally knew he was gay, which was when he had turned fifteen. He had looked at a lot of other guys before, but Austin Monica Moon was the only one that had ever caught his eye. He had instantly fell in love with him. He always knew he would never like him back, and he had accepted that. But..He never thought that his dream would ever become a reality. Austin loved him back.

Austin smiled as he gently grabbed onto Jame's' hand, bringing it up to his face leaving a feather-like kiss to his knuckles. This made James blush and giggle, which made Austin's heart fill with joy. "Oh James...Please...I'm begging you...Please be mine forever and all eternity. I'll never ever hurt you in any way ever...Please james...Be my boyfriend...Please," Austin breathed after he let out that long sentence, Jame's heart thought it had stopped for a moment...Before nodding his head madly. "Yes..Yes! YES YES YES!" James jumped into Austin's arms, throwing his arms around his neck. Austin smiled hugging at his waist tightly, kissing his temple, lightly tickling it with his nose. "I'll always love you James...Always remember that." James nodded. "Now...I'll see you after school baby."

Austin leaned over, pecking James on the lips, quietly opening the door and slipping out, walking fastly down the hall, James soon did the same thing but went to the right instead of the left where Austin had went.

"Austin! Austin wait!"

Austin felt a small and sensitive hand grab his arm, and he turned around to come face to face with Ally. "Oh..Ally...Hey," Austin smiled quietly.

This had caught James' attention and he quickly hid behind a set of lockers, praying to God that Austin wouldn't melt into Ally's charm again. "Please...Please..Please" he whispered quietly to himself.

Ally sighed as he lightly grabbed at Austin's hand, smiling wide at him. "Look..Austin..I'm sorry that I hurt you...And I understand that you were just scared of losing me..."

Austin had then took his gaze away from Ally and back down the hall, to see the little raven haired boy peeking at him behind the lockers that were just a few feet away. He quietly chuckled, looking back at Ally.

"And I was just hoping...Maybe...You could give me another chance?" Ally smiled hopefully, Austin let out a sigh and an amused smirk and just started to shake his head. "Sorry Ally...But I can't." He quickly walked down the hall, feeling Ally;s eyes burning at the back of his head. He grabbed onto James' hand, pulling him out from behind the lockers and back to Ally.

"A-Austin...Wha-What are you doing?" James whispered quietly into Austin's ear. Austin smiled and mouthed 'Just trust me' and turned back to Ally, seeing her shocked face. "As I was saying...Sorry Alls, but I found someone else I love...Again sorry."

Austin smirked as she watch Ally stomp off growling in complete poutiness, Austin rolled his eyes as the couple walked down to their next classes. They stopped at Austin's classroom stop. Austin smiled quietly as he quickly gave James a passionate kiss and smiled. "I love you James," he whispered, before opening up the metal doors to the biology lab and walking to the back of the class and to his seat, out of James' sight.

James smiled lightly touching his lips that left a lovely tingling sensation, before staggering off down the hall to his English class.

_He loves me._


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, even though I have gotten only two reviews to this story, there was one good comment. And then there was one that had made fun of me, and my work.**

**" Omg. I hate this story. You should take it down. **  
**Not trying to be mean. **  
**LONG LIVE AUSLLY! "**

**If you hate slash so much, then why are you even reading this? I mean it says it clearly in the description that this was BXB CONTENT! And it was between Austin Moon and a MALE!**

**So, unless you are pretty much fucking retarded you should have been able to tell that it was not a straight fanfiction.**

**And, I am not going to take this down just because you think I should. I have my rights to put any god damn fanfiction on this website(As long as it is legal according to the Rules & Guidlines.)**

**And, I will not just have one rude ass comment make me take it down. Because it will not be fair for me and for the other people who really enjoyed this. So no, I will not**

**And if your not trying to be rude, well than you are sadly mistaken. Because this comment is an insult to me and my work, and I will not stand for it!**

**And finally last of all, if you are a big shipper of another couple of a certain archive, then read stories involving that couple instead of trying to hate on slash of other couples involving the same archive. Because that will just seem like you being a bitch through the internet. So please, take your comments and politely shove them up your ass and keep it there because no one wants to hear them.**

**All I wanted to do was prove a point. Keep your comments to yourself and if you don't have anything positive to say about the subject, then please keep your mouth shut and don't say nothing at all. Period.**

**Don't think of this as me being rude back to the person who had said this comment. I'm just saying my opinion, and I know that this person was too, but they could have still been a little more nicer about it or at least said something positive about it.**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
